Bubbles: A Love Story
by DiNozzos probie
Summary: Written in response to Amy H's Bubble Fic Challenge of 2014. Starts out with a case but pretty quickly turns into some pretty serious playtime! This is slash - you have been warned. It's rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


Written for the Bubble Fic Challenge of 2014 issued by Amy H. This fic won for "best use of canon inserting an NCIS case fic and best seduction". Dedicated to Amy H and my buddies MyShame7, gibbsandtonysbabe, summersquares, cackymn, NCISVU and djmichaelsfics.

Of course I do not own the characters or places in this story. I'm not making any money from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Bubbles: A Love Story"

Gibbs wanted to smack himself for giving Tony grief about the big purple bottle of "Mighty Aphrodite's Moisturizing Bath Beads" he discovered on his desk that very morning. From the moment he barked an incredulous, "DiNozzo, what the hell?" it was like a bad dream. Tony became a walking, talking advertisement for the stuff, touting the virtues of treating one's self to a good manly soak once in a while.

Tony countered every attempt by Gibbs to shut him down by playfully pestering him to try it every chance he got. Whether in the bullpen, while processing their current crime scene, or in more private environs, the word "exfoliate" came up in conversation with unnerving frequency over the course of the next few days. However, once the words "bubble" and "bath" were excitedly uttered before Tony could slap a hand over his own mouth, even highly suggestive breathily whispered promises of "extra naughty bath time" fell on deaf ears.

Like a dog with a bone, however, Tony was relentless in his pursuit. Come what may, he was determined to get Gibbs to agree to take a bubble bath with him. Gibbs knew that Tony was just pushing the boundaries a bit and having a little fun in the process, but his patience on the subject finally came to an end during a Tuesday mid-morning coffee run.

He abruptly shut down Tony's newest round of suggestive teasing with a clipped, "For the last time Tony, drop it!" He added a head slap to drive the point home, which left Tony pouting and sullen for the rest of the day.

Hating to see his gorgeous, sexy, playful lover down, that same evening over cowboy-style steaks Gibbs decided to appease Tony by way of a little challenge: If he and the team could positively identify the suspect in their current case by noon on Thursday he would agree to take his first bubble bath since 1961, when he was five years old. Tony beamed in response and confidently accepted without hesitation despite that fact that they had very little physical evidence and not many solid leads to go on. After all, if_ he_ lost the bet, how bad could an afternoon spent fishing really be? A mutually knee-weakening kiss in lieu of the customary handshake sealed the deal.

Gibbs instantly regretted throwing down that particular gauntlet knowing full well that his Second-in-Command would rise to the challenge, bet or no bet no matter the stakes. Whether it was a murder, kidnapping, espionage, or a couple of idiotic petty officers dealing meth onboard ship, Tony's tenacity when focused on solving any case they were tasked with was legendary. Early mornings, late nights, and even a few all-nighters were the norm as evidenced by countless hours of bullpen security camera footage, and this case would be no different. On the job, Tony was the epitome of professional.

When Gibbs announced Wednesday morning that Tony would be taking lead on the case, McGee and Ziva jumped in to follow his direction without questioning the reason behind it. If Gibbs trusted Tony with running a headline making case, then that was good enough for them.

They had mistakenly dismissed Tony as a cheap copy of Gibbs when he was thrown into the MCRT team lead role during Gibbs' temporary retirement. Even Abby, his best friend since joining NCIS, refused to show him the same level of respect she had for Gibbs. Learning after the fact that Tony had also been involved in a deep undercover assignment for Jenny while maintaining an impressive solve rate their perception of him changed.

Even if they still engaged in sibling-like squabbles with him from time to time, McGee and Ziva now showed Tony the respect that he had earned and deserved. Gibbs had never been more proud of his team. No matter what it took, working together as a cohesive unit the brutal murder of Marine Staff Sergeant Thomas Maher would not go unsolved.

Gibbs called it a night at 6:30 and headed home to spend a couple of hours immersed in his latest woodworking project. He didn't bother to ask Tony if he would be coming over later, and he wasn't terribly surprised when Tony called just before 10:00 to report that he had stumbled onto something in the file and would be working late. As his boss Gibbs was proud of Tony's dedication to the job, but on a personal level he wasn't the least bit happy about it. For the first time in well over a month, Gibbs would have to find a way to survive a night alone with only Tony's lingering scent to keep him company.

* * *

Arriving at the office at 7:30 Thursday morning, Gibbs had hoped to find Tony asleep with his mouth hanging open slightly and snoring softly while perched precariously on his chair with his feet up on the desk. Unfortunately, instead of Tony he found the crusts from several slices of a pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza lying scattered in a large pizza box.

Gibbs scowled and sighed. _"So much for dragging Tony into the elevator for a good morning kiss," _he grumbled under his breath.

He was stowing his gun when Ziva showed up a few minutes later. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, she questioned him about the stack of papers that had appeared on her desk some time during the night.

"You'll have to ask DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a shrug before snagging one of the remaining slices of cold pizza on his way to the stairs. "I have to go up and meet with Vance."

He dreaded the weekly status conferences Vance seemed so fond of, but he went along with them in order to stay on Vance's good side. Suspicious looks cast his way recently had Gibbs wondering if Vance had gotten wind of his personal relationship with Tony. Gossip spread through the halls like wildfire, but since nothing had gotten back to Abby, the team's go-to source, he decided to ignore it. If Vance had something to say on the subject, he would no doubt hear it.

Gibbs washed down his impromptu breakfast with a large swig of coffee then pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 1. He leaned against the railing outside of MTAC and nodded a good morning greeting to a couple of techs heading inside to man to console as he waited for the call to connect.

Tony had barely managed to get a "Hey Boss" out around a yawn before Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo, where the hell are you?"

"And a good morning to you too," he chirped with a tired chuckle. "McGee and I are at the crime scene following up on a couple of things. I got a hunch and called McGrumpy in early. I left some stuff on Ziva's desk for her to follow up on when she gets in. We shouldn't be too long - maybe a couple of hours. We'll pick up coffee on the way back."

"Okay, sounds good," was all Gibbs said before flipping his phone shut to abruptly end the call. He marched down the hall and took a deep breath when he reached the door to Vance's outer office. In his customary fashion, he breezed past Cynthia, who had long ago given up even saying good morning to him, and burst into Vance's office unannounced.

* * *

Hearing the all too familiar ding, Gibbs looked up from the team evaluations he had spent the rest of the morning toiling over, and couldn't help but grin when Tony stepped off of the elevator bickering with McGee about God only knew what. Much to his surprise, the local time on the bank of clocks on the wall read 11:52. He dropped his pen, removed his reading glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, then leaned back in chair to stretch.

McGee mumbled greetings to Ziva and Gibbs as he unceremoniously dropped an arm load of foot-long Subway sandwich bags on his desk then set a flimsy drink carrier down next to them before dropping down into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry we're late, Boss. We stopped and picked up lunch for everyone," McGee announced tiredly.

"Yeah, I can see that, McGee," Gibbs teased with a grin.

His grin slowly disappeared, however, when Tony, wearing a self-satisfied smirk, rounded the corner and sauntered over to purposefully and dramatically drop a thick case file on the desk in front of him. Gibbs glared for effect when several sheets of paper from atop a neatly stacked pile in his outbox were blown off and wafted to the floor.

"It was the wife, in the kitchen, with the crowbar," Tony announced proudly, trying his best to hold back a grin. "I talked to Mrs. Lytham, the little old lady who lives across the street from our victim. I'm telling you, she knows everything and I mean_ everything_ about the goings on in that neighborhood! Anyway, seems as though Staff Sergeant Maher's wife was having an affair with the, uh, crap how did she put it…" Tony mumbled to himself as he furiously flipped through his notes.

Finding the quote he nodded. "Oh yeah, 'Elaine had taken up with that no count mechanic next door a while back. I always thought she was a bit on the trashy side.' I swear Boss, she's so awesome I could have stayed and listened to her for hours," he finished with a series of giggles.

Seeing that Gibbs wasn't the least bit amused, Tony put his game face back on and cleared his throat. He dramatically held up a finger before scampering over to McGee's desk to retrieve the large coffee and the bag containing Gibbs' turkey, ham, and provolone on wheat sandwich. He carefully placed them both in front of Gibbs with a wink before continuing with his report.

McGee and Ziva exchanged amused over-the-top eye rolls at the familiar antics. He was a source of entertainment pretty much every day, but when Tony broke a case open his theatrics were almost Oscar worthy. All they could do was sit back, enjoy their lunch, and watch his latest performance unfold.

"When Probie and I went over to chat with the "no count mechanic", a guy by the name of Jake Spaulding by the way, I saw this in the corner of his garage," Tony reported as he handed a large sealed plastic evidence bag containing a bloody tire iron to Gibbs.

"Five bucks says that will match the big nasty dent in the back of Staff Sergeant Maher's head. Not too bright keeping the murder weapon in plain sight when you think about it. Hmmm, oh well, anyway, I asked Spaulding about it and naturally he bolted. He didn't get very far though, thanks to McQuickdraw over there shoving his gun in the guy's face. Once we had our boy Jake pinned down on the ground and cuffed he gave up Maher's wife pretty quick. He's down in holding calling his lawyer. Hey, did I mention he was working on a really cool '70 Chevelle SS? Not as cool as your Challenger, not even close, but it was pretty sweet!"

Gibbs responded to Tony's beaming smile with a crooked one of his own. Holding the bag out at arm's length he barked, "McGee, Ziva, run this down to Abby then check in with Ducky. Tell him I want his final autopsy report this afternoon."

"You got it, Boss," McGee replied as he jumped from his seat and snatched the evidence bag back from Gibbs, who never broke eye contact with Tony.

Once McGee and Ziva were safely out of sight, a victoriously smirking Tony leaned over Gibbs' desk and teasingly asked, "So, Bubbles, you wanna go with me to pick trashy Elaine up at work?" The twinkle in his eyes could only be described as mischievous.

Deciding to accept defeat with some semblance of grace, Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he holstered his Sig and pocketed his badge. He stood and cracked a full grin. "That's good work, DiNozzo. Let's go."

In the end it didn't matter who threw who under the bus first. Gibbs scared the hell out of "No Count", who broke down in near record time and cried while signing his confession, while Tony charmed a confession out of "Trashy Elaine" shortly thereafter.

By 4:30 the case was all but closed except for the requisite mountain of paperwork and Abby's final DNA results. Gibbs called it a day and ordered everyone to be back at 7:30 the next morning.

* * *

Tony was bouncy and positively giddy Friday morning from the moment he breezed into the bullpen, sing-songing a cheerful "good morning" to everyone he passed on the way to his desk from the elevator. Hours of loving torment followed by a good night's sleep wrapped securely in Gibbs' arms had definitely recharged his batteries.

Knowing nothing of the friendly wager, McGee and Ziva traded curious looks as Tony fought to sit still and keep his mouth shut while working on his report. There was typically only one reason why Tony would be in such a good mood about the team having the weekend off, but neither of them dared inquire. For good reason, namely a healthy fear of Gibbs, the subject of Tony's love life was strictly off limits.

That didn't stop Tony from inquiring about their weekend plans, however, but a cleared throat accompanied by a warning glare cast across the bullpen effectively cut off his excited rambling. Tony obediently dropped his head and tried to focus on his report mindful of Gibbs' threat over bacon, eggs, and pancakes that morning. _"I swear to God, Tony, if I so much as hear you mumble the word bubble at work today, the deal's off!"_

McGee and Ziva were among the select few that knew about their fledging relationship and had, in fact, been present for Abby's hastily devised but well-intentioned intervention. Locked inside her lab after being called down under the guise of having a "crap ton of findings for you, Gibbs", years of dancing around each other came to a rather dramatic end when Ducky stood up to right and properly chastise Tony and Gibbs for denying what was so blatantly obvious to everyone within their close orbit.

He dragged a stunned Tony over and basically presented him to Gibbs. "By the gods, Jethro, if you cannot or will not open your eyes _or_ your heart and see the love that is standing right before you then, my friend, you do not deserve it, nor dare I say - him. Any you Anthony, my _dear_ boy, it is long past time for you to stop wallowing in loneliness, pining away for your heart's desire when he has been right here, by your side, lo these many years," he scolded diplomatically.

Tony and Gibbs gaped at each other, surprised as one by one they were confronted and ultimately forced to face the fact that shared a mutual unspoken desire. How everyone had worked out that they were both bisexual, and more importantly carrying a torch for each other, was definitely a topic of discussion for another day!

McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and even Palmer presented a united front, each speaking from the heart about how they were right for each other, how they both deserved to be happy, and how love was to be treasured if one were lucky enough to find it. The only demand made of them was to talk, really talk, and see if the potential risks were worth the reward of a lifetime of happiness together.

Two weeks later Tony and Gibbs hosted a barbeque at Gibbs' house to announce that they were now, in fact, officially dating. One delighted squeal from Abby, who immediately pulled Tony to the side and demanded all the juicy X-rated details, led to the immediate institution of Relationship Rule #1: "Don't ask, 'cuz we ain't tellin'!"

Now three months later, with most of their fears dealt with and put to rest, it was like they had been romantically involved for years. Nothing changed the dynamic at work, except that Gibbs was less prone to being cranky and Tony was less scattered and more settled. Over time they ended up spending more nights together than apart splitting their time between their two places, though for some unexplained reason Tony felt more at home and more connected when they stayed at Gibbs' house.

As Friday morning wore on, Gibbs grew increasingly worried about Tony accidently or otherwise spilling the beans about their bet. Seeing only one viable option, he sent Tony home as soon as his report was finished shortly before noon. He claimed that it was simply a reward for Tony pulling an all-nighter and going above and beyond the call of duty to solve the case, but by their knowing grins and synchronized "uh huhs" it was obvious that his junior agents weren't buying it.

* * *

The original plan had been for Gibbs to run home after work and change then pick Tony up to head out for dinner and maybe a movie. That plan was quickly scuttled the second Tony opened the door to his apartment wearing only a loosely belted emerald green silk robe. Gibbs' eyebrows shot up at the tempting vision standing before him. Tony was without a doubt quite simply sex personified; drop dead gorgeous and all his.

Possessive by nature, Gibbs growled before stepping inside and quickly slamming and bolting the door, adding the cheesy security chain in an overabundance of caution. No one, with the sole exception of medical professionals, was allowed to see _his _Tony half-naked and looking sexy beyond reason.

Enough dark chest hair was showing to make Gibbs' fingers itch to run through it. A little further south a patch of dark curls was partially visible, and the beginning of a very promising erection was clearly evident with nothing but thin silky material to conceal it. Gibbs knew damn well by Tony's purposeful but subtle movements that this little show was in no way accidental - or remotely innocent.

A narrow-eyed staring contest ensued, neither man willing to give an inch or make the first move. There was no doubt in his mind that Tony was in playful seductive mode and normally Gibbs would happily play along. Despite being curious how far his adventurous lover would go, Gibbs decided to have a little fun of his own and at least make him work for it.

With a hand placed in the middle of Tony's chest, Gibbs backed him up until his back was against the nearest wall. The sudden stirring in his pants was a warning sign that it was time to turn the tables before he lost all control. Steely blue eyes bored into their green counterparts that began to twinkle and flash with a heady mix of affection, lust, and passion. Holding Tony firmly but gently in place, Gibbs leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear. "Tell me what you want, Tony."

The combination of the warm breath tickling his ear and Gibbs' hard cock brushing against his hip caused Tony to break out in a full-body shudder. His head fell back against the solid oak door with a light thud and a deep groan escaped from his lips. His plan to play the role of the seducer was quickly turning to dust as he felt himself beginning to fall under Gibbs' naturally dominant spell.

Tony's body spoke volumes, each twitch and shiver betraying his needs, but when he didn't immediately respond verbally Gibbs pinned him in place with his full weight and growled, "Tell me. What. Do. You. Want?"

Another shiver wracked his body but Tony somehow managed to calm his ragged breathing enough to find his voice. He slowly opened his eyes and met Gibbs' predatory gaze. Tony knew that total honesty was his only play so he answered from the heart.

"You. All of you. I want - to get lost in you," he said almost timidly.

Gibbs took a step back and blindly reached down to grab Tony's hands as he searched his eyes for signs of sincerity, which he found in abundance. Flushed, breathing shallowly, and exuding an almost innocent vulnerability, it hit Gibbs that Tony was surrendering himself body and soul.

This was no longer a game. It sure as hell wasn't about the bet or a silly bubble bath. This was about _them_ on the most basic level. Gibbs knew that Tony was risking everything by putting his closely guarded trust and heart in his hands.

At that moment, with green eyes locked on blue, an unspoken commitment was made. At that moment, their relationship changed irrevocably. At that moment, the dam burst and the last vestiges of Gibbs' resolve to protect his own heart melted away.

Tony smiled shyly as Gibbs released his hands then cupped his cheeks. Brushing his thumbs gently over Tony's high cheek bones, he smiled warmly and declared softly, "You know I'm not really good with words, but - I love you, Tony. Not sure I deserve you, but I do love you - more than I thought possible."

Pulling Gibbs into a desperate hug, Tony let go of his remaining fear and let tears of joy fall freely. "I love you too, Jethro, so much," he rasped out around an involuntary sob.

Gibbs returned the fierce hug until he felt Tony relax in his arms. The deep but gentle kiss that followed was the sweetest either of them had ever experienced. Tony was the first to pull back and sniffled a few times before asking a rather unexpected question.

Tony ran his hands up and down the firm planes of Gibbs' chest. "You still wanna go out for dinner," he asked sweetly, effectively breaking the heavy overly-emotional tension.

Gibbs responded with a relieved laugh. Shaking his head and grinning like a fool as he gently brushed the remnants of tears from Tony's cheeks. Pulling him close he replied, "Actually, I was kind of thinking that bubble bath might be a better idea."

Breaking into a million watt DiNozzo smile, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and tugged him down the hall exclaiming, "Trust me, Jethro. You are gonna _love _this. I promise."

Crossing the threshold into the bedroom, it was instantly obvious that Tony had made good use of his afternoon off. Gibbs glanced around the room as he was slowly led toward the en suite bathroom. Dozens of candles in all shapes and sizes placed strategically around the room were standing by waiting to be lit. Several small bottles of scented massage oil were neatly lined up on one of the two antique oak nightstands by the bed. The drawer of one was open just enough to reveal a box of condoms and a large tube of lube.

Reaching the bathroom, Tony dropped Gibbs' hand and pushed the door open with a flourish to reveal the most incredibly over-the-top romantic tableau Gibbs had ever seen. At least two dozen votive candles lined the wide ledges surrounding the sunken tub providing the sole source of light. A silver bucket on the marble step up to the tub held crushed ice and an open bottle of champagne. Soft jazz from Tony's top of the line stereo played through a series of built in speakers in the ceiling, which added the final perfect DiNozzo touch to the ambiance.

Oddly touched that someone would go to such lengths to create a romantic setting for him left Gibbs speechless and, to be totally honest, a bit overwhelmed. He willingly handed control back to Tony and allowed himself to be seduced.

Tony stepped up and slowly began undoing the small buttons of Gibbs' shirt. "Very nice," he murmured softly. Stepping back to take a closer look before proceeding further, Tony hummed in appreciation. "You dressed up for me, Jet," he stated half questioningly as he began reverently removing each garment. The black leather jacket was first. "Hugo Boss jacket, Zenga shirt, and be still my heart - Gucci shoes. I'm impressed, but you know what I like best," Tony asked with a quirked eyebrow as the shirt joined the jacket on the vanity.

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

"The Levi's. They hug you in _all _the right places," Tony crooned in his ear as he fumbled with the button then slowly and carefully lowered the zipper over the large bulge hidden behind the fly. He chuckled when he tugged down on the pant legs to reveal light blue boxer shorts. "Good 'ol Fruit of the Loom."

Gibbs smirked in response then toed off his shoes and kicked them off to the side. Tony dropped to his knees and peeled off each sock after Gibbs stepped out of his jeans. He licked his lips as he unbelted his robe and let it slide off of his shoulders, and watched as the boxer shorts fell in a pool at Gibbs' feet.

A gentle hand placed on the back of his head was Gibbs' silent request to the man at his feet. Tony looked up and grinned at the sight of fully blown pupils that obscured all but tiniest sliver of blue iris.

Tony ran his hands up the outside of Gibbs' thighs then leaned in to lick away a drop of precum that threatened to drip to the floor. When the hand began petting his hair as encouragement, Tony opened his mouth then his throat and set to work worshipping the long thick cock jutting out proudly before him.

"Awww shit, Tony! That's it. That's it. Take it all," Gibbs groaned helplessly as he watched his cock disappear into the warm cavern of Tony's mouth. It was a blessing that Tony had an almost non-existent gag reflex. Gibbs gently rocked his hips and felt his cock repeatedly hit the back of Tony's throat. Sucking hard and swallowing out of reflex, Tony took Gibbs' cock deeper and deeper until his nose was buried in the thick bush of pubic hair.

Tony started to hum as he sped up the pace, which he knew drove Gibbs crazy. The once gentle hand now fisting and tugging on his hair was a familiar signal that Gibbs was starting to come undone. Tony waited until Gibbs' legs began to shake, then swallowed twice and pulled back to let his right hand finish the job. He loved the way Gibbs tasted and wanted to savor every last drop. Tony gave Gibbs' balls a gentle squeeze and was instantly rewarded with a steady stream of cum pouring onto his tongue.

Gibbs convulsed with the intensity and grabbed both of Tony's shoulders to keep from collapsing to the floor. A multitude of colors exploded behind his eyelids as Tony continued to torment his over-sensitized cock until he had licked him clean. The pleasure and pain racking his senses was a heady mix, and the vibrant colors suddenly faded to shades of gray.

The feel of a soft washcloth rubbing gentle circles on his abs startled Gibbs back to awareness. He blinked a few times to clear the fog and tried to figure out exactly how and when he ended up in the water chin deep in bubbles. Maybe it had something to do with the mind-melting blow job he just received. Maybe it was the huskily whispered promises of so much more to come he remembered hearing before blacking out. Maybe he simply loved Tony.

Whatever the reason or reasons, there he sat between Tony's legs in the deep Jacuzzi bathtub surrounded by millions if not billions of lilac scented bubbles. It wasn't the first time they had taken a bath together, but it was certainly the first time that bubbles had been employed.

'Thank God it was Friday' suddenly took on a whole new meaning as Gibbs wondered just how long he would smell like a delicate purple flower and, more importantly, if by Monday morning he would be back to smelling like a man. Maybe he could find time during the weekend to spend some quality time down in the basement working up a sweat and getting sawdust ground into his skin. If pine oil didn't do the trick he hoped that a couple of splashes of Old Spice would be able to sufficiently mask the floral scent. His musings were interrupted by a voice murmuring softly in his ear.

"You back with me now, Jet? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gibbs said as he leaned back against Tony's strong chest and let out a contented sigh. "Better than fine, actually." All things considered, he guessed he really wasn't too broken up about losing the bet after all.

Tony snickered as he reached over the side of the tub to pick up two cut crystal champagne flutes and handed one to Gibbs. "Glad to hear it. Thought I may have, um, gone too far."

"That's never gonna happen," Gibbs chuckled in response before taking a sip. Tony must have filled the glasses while he was out. Getting situated so that he could crane his head and look up at Tony he said, "You are something else, you know that?"

Tony smiled down at him and raised his flute in a salute. "I aim to please. Well, please you that is."

Shoving a big drift of bubbles out of the way, Gibbs managed to turn around so that he was sitting on Tony's legs facing him. Only three candles were extinguished in the process as a small wave crashed over the side. He took another sip of champagne then leaned forward to set it on the corner ledge of the tub behind Tony, taking the opportunity to brush a kiss on his lips on the way.

Sitting back down, this time so that they were groin to groin, he smiled as he ran his fingers through Tony's chest hair. "You know what would really please me," he asked teasingly. Getting a salacious grin and a slow head shake in response he leaned forward again and spoke directly into Tony's ear. "That big cock of yours - inside me." It wasn't two seconds later he felt Tony beginning to harden and lengthen.

"Gawd, Jet!" Tony drawled out in a moan. "Are you sure? I mean, stupid me forgot the lube."

"Oh, I think we'll manage. Already took care of that," Gibbs murmured against Tony's lips before fisting the now fully hard submerged cock and raising himself up. Without warning, he sank back down taking half of Tony's hard, thick length inside.

"Oh fuck," Tony shouted at the sudden feeling of Gibbs clamping down around him. He slammed his eyes shut and reminded himself to breathe in order to keep from coming too soon. "Shit Jet, we forgot the condom," Tony panted out.

"Don't need one," Gibbs panted in return as he rose up and back down again, slowly repeating the process until every glorious inch of Tony was buried deep inside of him. A slight shift in the angle had Tony's cock brushing against his prostate with every thrust. Deep, primal groans drowned out the soft music as they found a steady rhythm. Moaned curses mixed with encouraging endearments were the only sounds as they truly did become lost in one another.

Trading kisses as they rocked together, it seemed like hours before Tony felt the all too familiar tingle building at the base of his spine. He valiantly fought to stave off his impending orgasm, but it just felt too damn good and he knew it was about to end spectacularly. Gibbs' second orgasm, slightly weaker than the first, took him by surprise and his release flowed out under the cover of bubbles. Tony arched his back and let out an unearthly growl seconds later as his cock pulsed repeatedly deep inside Gibbs until he had nothing left.

Gibbs dropped his head to Tony's shoulder and Tony's arms came up to hold him tight and rub soothingly up and down his back. Both fighting to catch their breath, it was several long moments before either of them dared attempt to move. Finally finding the strength, Gibbs pushed himself up until he was again sitting on Tony's legs, mindful of the soft cock still inside him.

"God, what you do to me, Tony," he said softly before taking Tony's face in his hands and his lips in a long, deep, wet, loving kiss. When he pulled back he cocked his head and asked, "You aren't upset about not using a condom, are you?"

"No. I trust you with everything, Jet, and this is no different. Besides, I loved the feeling of being inside you without a barrier between us," Tony answered honestly.

"Good. Guess that settles that," Gibbs said as he turned and settled back down in the deep water and reclined back against Tony's chest.

It wasn't long before the champagne was gone and the now nearly bubble-free water took on a decided chill. Tony slid out from behind Gibbs and grabbed two thick bath towels. Once they were suitably dried off, they pulled on sweats and long-sleeved t-shirts from Tony's dresser before padding out to the kitchen in search of food.

Tony hadn't made it to the grocery store, so not surprisingly there wasn't much in his fridge. Deciding to go with the tried and true, Gibbs picked up the phone and ordered their usual from their favorite Chinese delivery place.

After a later than normal dinner, they brushed their teeth and settled in to watch a movie cuddled up in bed. Half way through "Die Hard 2", Tony turned to Gibbs and smirked.

Feeling more than seeing Tony staring at him, Gibbs turned his head and barked, "What?"

Still smirking fondly Tony replied, "You smell nice, Jet. Lilac suits you." Gibbs' incredulous glare made Tony burst out laughing.

Gibbs responded by suddenly flipping Tony onto his back and pinning his hands above his head. He loomed over him and said with a menacing growl, "I swear to God, DiNozzo, if you ever want to do that again, you damn well better get different bubble bath. You know, maybe something manly smelling?"

Tony swallowed hard at being so expertly manhandled and nodded fervently. "Okay, I promise. Now, shut the damn TV off and make love to me. Please?"

* * *

McGee noticed that Tony looked a little rough Monday morning, but wisely said nothing. Gibbs on the other hand looked fresh as a daisy and had a decided spring in his step. Ziva also noticed that something seemed a bit off, and at the first opportunity cornered McGee and asked him if Tony was all right. He dared her to ask him, but she also wisely chose to remain silent.

Both realizing they were under close scrutiny, Tony and Gibbs looked up to find Ziva and McGee looking at them curiously. Gibbs smirked knowingly causing Tony to blush and shift nervously in his chair. Seeing two sets of eyes narrow, Gibbs was about to put his agents to work on cold cases when dispatch called with a new case.

While helping Tony load their gear into the back of the MCRT truck after processing yet another gruesome crime scene, Ziva summoned up the courage to ask him about his weekend and if he was feeling okay.

Tony's response was to shut the doors, grin politely, and invoke Relationship Rule #1. Ziva turned on her heel, climbed into the truck, and turned the key. McGee climbed in shotgun and Tony laughed when he heard him ask, "So, what did Tony say?" He was still chuckling when he climbed into the passenger seat of the Charger for the long ride back to the Navy Yard.

Ziva and McGee certainly did not need to know that their weekend had been spent making love in various locations, including up against Tony's baby grand piano and with him bent over Gibbs' sawdust covered workbench. Tony's kitchen island and bed got a workout as did Gibbs' couch and shower. They topped the weekend off with an extended session on a moonless night under the stars on the freshly cut grass in Gibbs' back yard, followed by a long hot shower using plain old Dial soap to scrub grass stains ground into their knees and elbows. By the time they finally collapsed into bed Sunday night, Gibbs was most definitely back to smelling like a man.


End file.
